i will not trust in love again
by Helenkim
Summary: cerita sedih tentang kisah cinta segitiga Kimjaejoong,pokonya kalian baca aja deh aku ga bisa bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tirle: I will not trust in love again

Autor: Helenkim (Me)

Genre: Romance, hurt,angs dll entar kalian baca aja sendiri heheh autor juga bingung ini cerita abal-abalan

Cast: yunjae yang lainnya nyusul

Rate: T-M

Disclaimer: the are not mine, tapi kimjaejoong dan ceritanya punya q

Warning: Boy X Boy yaoi 100% q autor baru jadi harap di maklumin kalau banyak salah dalam penulisan dll tapi cerita asli 1000% murni imajinasi autor jadi harap di hargai TYPO bertaburan

Baca pelan-pelan biar tidak binggung, semoga bisa paham dengan apa yang ingin Helen sampaikan

SOMEONE POV

Aku tidak percaya dengan adanya cinta. Cihh menyebutnya saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah aku binggung kenapa aku sangat membenci yang namanya cinta ini bukan berarti aku tidak punya alasan kenapa aku membenci cinta

semua ini salahnya rasa benci ku ini berawal dari seorang yang sangat ku cintai,rasa cinta ku untuknya sangat besar dari diri ku sendiri tapi dia dengan tega mempermalukan ku di depan orang banyak ketika aku dengan berani menyatakan cinta ku untuknya

seharunya dia menolak ku dengan lembut,aku menyatakan cinta ku bukan berarti aku mengharapkan dia menerima ku menjadi kekasihnya aku tau rasa cinta ku ini salah yang menyukai namja,tapi aku benar2 bingung rasanya lelah memendam perasaan ku untuknya dan sampai pada akhirnya keputusan ku telah menghancurkan hidup ku sedikit demi sedikit

''hhhhaaaaahhh''(suara helaan nafas)

Yoochun: wah kau dengar dia menghela nafas

Arra: ya aku mendengarnya sepertinya sebentar lagi nyawanya akan melayang,dia tampan cantik tapi sayang Gay cihh menjijikan

Changmin: sepertinya dia tidak punya rasa malu lagidatang ke sekolah setelah ke jadian itu

Soengsangnim: yyyaaaa apa yang kalian bicarakan? Jika pelajaran ku sangat membosankan silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini !

3 siswa: mmiiaann soengsangnim

Soengsangnim: ya sudah kalian diam, kim jaejoong tolong baca Bab 2 halaman 33

JAEJOONG POV

Akupun berdiri membaca apa yang soengsangnim terangkan untuk ku tanpa memperdulikan tatapan menjijikan dari teman2 di kelas ku, ya mereka semua membenci ku sekarang pun mereka sedang berbisik-bisik membicarakanku mereka pikir aku tak mendengar kata2 menjijikan yang mereka lontarkan untuk ku tapi aku menutup mata,telinga,dan hati ku seolah aku tak mengenal dan mendengar apa yang mereka katakana

Ke adaan ku yang seperti ini berawal dari ketika aku salah menyukai seseorang,ya aku menyukai namja sedangkan aku juga namja , aku kim jaejoong angkatan 2 dari sekolah TOHOSINGKI hing school aku siswa teladan dan di kagumi di sekolah ku,kepintaran ku,dan penampilan ku yang lumayan mengoda bagi para yoeja dan namja, sampai semua itu hancur oleh seorang yang bernama jung yunho siswa di sekolah sama dengan ku dan seangkatan dan di ruangan yang sama juga dengan ku betapa penderitaan yang sangat mengerikan dan tak pernah terbayangkan oleh ku

Aku di permalukan di depan teman2 ku dengan surat cinta yang ku buatkan untuknya dia membacanya dengan lantang di depan ku dan seluruh siswa yang ada berkumpul di lapangan yang sengaja ia kumpulkan untuk mempermalukanku ,aku tidak bisa melawan dan mengambil surat itu rasanya tubuh dan hati ku membeku dan melemah sehinga tak bisa ku gerakkan aku hanya menangis dalam diam ketika dia membacanya dan siswa yang ada di lapangan meneriaki dan mengejek ku rasanya pada hari itu juga aku benar2 ingin mati dan menghilan dari muka bumi ini ,tapi rasa Maluku aku lawan untuk tetap bertahan hidup demi ibu dan adik2 kecil ku , aku anak tertua harus mengurus ibu yang sedang sakit,appa q sudah lama meningal dan aku bekerja membanting tulang agar tetap bertahan hidup jadi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidup ku gara2 namja brengsek itu.

TENG….TENG…TENG…

Suara lonceng istirahat sudah berbunyi dan seketika menghentikan kegiatan membacaku dan pikiran ku

Soengsangnim: kim jaejoong terimakasih dan silahkan duduk, murid2 sampai jumpa di pelajaran selanjutnya

NORMAL POV

Dan seketika ruangan yang awalnya sepi menjadi ribut dengan siswa2 yang akan berkumpul di grupnya masing2 untuk memakan bekal bersama betapa suasana yang menyenangkan tetapi tidak dengan kim jaejoong ketika dia ingin memakan bekalnya dia tidak bisa makan dengan nyaman karna tatapan menjijikan dan kata2 yang tak menyenangkan yang di lontarkan untuknya karna itu dia tidak tahan akan semua itu jaejoong memilih keluar untuk mencari tempat yang pas memakan bekalnya,awalnya dia ingin pergi ke kantin tapi ia urungkan niatnya karna ke adaanya sama seperti di kelas jadi dia berlari menuju atap sekolah tapi sayang pintu menuju atap di kunci karna melarang siswa untuk bermain dan membolos di atap sekolah, melihat itu membuat jaejoong patah semangat karna sudah mondar-mandir mencari tempat untuk memakan bekalnya saja sesusah ini jaejoong melirik jam tangganya yang tinggal 30 menit lagi jam istirahat akan selesai, ketika sedang berpikir akhirnya jaejoong memutuskan untuk makan di suatu tempat yang menurutnya aman

''selamat makan'' suara jaejoong dengan agak seperti bisikan mengucapkan kalimat itu karna tidak mungkin dengan lantang dia mengucapkannya di saat dia berada di dalam toilet,ya benar jaejoong memakan bekalnya di dalam toilet dengan megahnya ia duduk di toilet duduk dia tak memperdulikan lagi dengan ke adaan di toilet yang penting dia bisa makan dengan tenang itu yang di pikirkan kim jaejoong.

Yoochun: hheemm changmin-ah apa kau dengar suara aneh di dalam pintu WC sebelah situ

Changmin: tidak, aku tidak mendengar apapun ucap changmin yang sedang mencuci tangannya bersama yochun di toilet laki2

Yoochun: aku mendengar suara sumpit dan terdengar seperti orang yang sedang makan juga

Changmin: benarkah ayo kita cek hyung

Ketika yoochun dan changmin mendekat ke pintu tepat di mana jaejoong sedang berada seketika berhenti karna suara cipratan air terdengar di dalamnya yang sengaja jaejoong tekan tombol untuk mengeluarkan air,mendengar itu changmin dan yoochun tak ambil pusing dan langsung keluar karna mereka yakin orang yang berada di dalam sedang BAB,selesai memakan bekalnya jaejoong keluar dari toilet ketika di mana dia merasa sudah aman ketika hendak keluar dari taoilet laki2 jaejoong berpapasan dengan yunho yang memandangnya remeh

Yunho: Heh, aku tidak melihat mu makan di jam istirahat ini eh malah melihat mu keluar dari toilet apa selama jam istirahat kau menghabiskan waktu mu di toilet dengan meratapi nasib mu yang menyedihkan itu atau jangan2 kau makan di toilet ya ?

Jaejoong: bukan urusan mu ucap jaejoong dan inggin beranjak dari tempat itu tapi terhenti ketika tangan yunho menahan dan menarik tangan jaejoong dan betapa terkejutnya jaejoong ketika kotak bekalnya terjatuh yang sudah susah payah ia sembunyikan agar tak terlihat,melihat itu yunho juga terkejut dia benar2 tak percaya melihat jaejoong makan di toilet dia tak menyangka jaejoong melakukannya

Yunho: jae…. Jangan2 kau

Sebelum yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jaejoong mengambil kotak bekal yang terjatuh dan berlari dengan air mata yang hampir keluar menangung malu melihat itu membuat yunho merasa sangat bersalah sekarang apakah dia sudah keterlaluan sampai2 jaejoong seperti itu apakah separah itukah yang sudah dia perbuat terhadap jaejoong walau pu yunho membenci jaejoong dia juga punya rasa kemanusiaan yunho sangat miris ke tika tau ternyata jaejoong sering maka di toilet tapi apa dayanya rasa bencinya terhadap jaejoong mengalahkan rasa kasihanya

JAEJOONG POV

Aku berlari dan terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang2 terhadap ku,yang ku pikirkan hanya ingin cepat sampai di kelas ku dan duduk tenang di pojokan tempat barisan kursi meja ku. sesampai di dalam kelas aku berjalan masuk menuju tempat kursi meja ku berada dan itu pu aku selalu di suguhkan tulisan yang tak menyenangkan untuk ku baca dan sampah2 berserakan di atas meja dan kursi ku melihat itu aku hanya menghela nafas karna ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku mengalaminya jadi aku hanya bisa membersihkanya tanpa bisa melawan dan marah2 percuma saja aku marah2 yang akan nantinya membuatku terpojok karna melawan seluruh kelas, jadi aku mengambil bak sampah dan sehelai sarbet pertama2 aku mengumpulkan sampah2 yang berserakan sesudah itu aku menghapus tulisan spidol di atas meja ku yang menuliskan betapa menjijikanya aku kata2 yang di tulis seperti ( Gay sialan),( Gay menjijikan), ( GO TO HELL) dan masih banyak lagi kata2 yang tak akan ku baca.

Ketika aku sedang membersihkan kursi meja ku,aku tak sengaja kontak mata dengan yunho apa-apaan tatapan menyedihkan itu jangan mengasihani ku ,aku tau kalau kau sedang senang dan bersuka cita atas penderitaan ku,seandainya kata2 ini bisa ku ucapkan dengan lantang di hadapan muka yang menjijikan mu itu!

Karna kami bertatapan terlalu lama dia dengan seenak jidatnya memutuskan kontak mata kami dengan pura2 berbicara dengan yoochun dan changmin di sebelahnya padahal masih banyak lagi yang ingin ku sampaikan melalui kontak mata kami hahahaha ironis sekali.

YUNHO POV

Aku sengaja memutuskan kontak mata ku dengan kim jaejoong aku tak kuat menatap matanya terlalu lama mata hitam bulat bak mutiara itu terlihat seperti tak berjiwa yang nyawanya entah sudah melayang ke mana aku sedikit merasa bersalah tapi apa peduliku bukankah ini yang ku cari melihat seorang siswa teladan kim jaejoong menderita aku benar2 membencinya sudah ku terapkan dalam kamus hidup ku bahwa orang itu akan menderita lebih dari ini jadi jung yunho kau harus tetap kuat dan jangan mengasihaninya "aaauuunhhgg"kenapa dada ku sakit ketika memikirkan kimjaejoong ah mungkin rasa benci kelas akut ku ini kambuh pikir yunho.

TENG…TENG…TENG…. Suara lonceng menandakan pelajan telah usai dan siswa pulang ke tempatnya masing2, di jalan persimpanga terlihat seorang siswa yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang melangkah dengan gontai kim jaejoong sedang tidak bersemangat sekarang apa lagi baru saja dia mengalami kecelakaan yang di sengaja oleh geng yunho dengan menyiramnya dengan air lumpur yang tergenang di jalan dengan mobil yunho yang sengaja melaju ketika melewati jaejoong sehinga membuat air yang tegenang menyiramnya hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Jaejoong:'' kenapa hidup ku se perti ini'' ucap jaejoong dengan isak tangisnya yang tak bisa ia bendung lagi jaejoong memukul2 dadanya di mana di situ terasa sesak dan sakit

Jaejoong: tuhan tolong aku bagai mana caranya aku melewati hari2 ku yang menyakitkan ini?

Ketika sudah sampai di depan rumah jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ceria lalu mengetuk pintu

Jae umma: jae kau sudah pulang, astaga ada apa dengan baju dan penampilan mu nak" Huk… uhuk…uhuk

Jaejoong: aku tidak apa2 umma tadi Cuma ada kecelakaan kecil saja, umma sudah minum obat?

Jae umma: aiigoohh, sudah umma sudah minum obat dan sana cepat mandi dan sarapan hari ini kau akan bekerja kan?

Jaejoong: iya

jaejoong menuruti ummanya mandi dan makan,setelah itu dia berangkat bekerja jaejoong bekerja di kafe yang lumayan besar dia bekerja dengan giat agar bisa membeli kebutuhan sehari2 dan obat untuk ibunya dia bekerja banting tulang walaupun seperti itu jaejoong tetap memikirkan sekolahnya ketika ada waktu luang dia menyempatkan diri untuk membaca pelajaran di tempat kerjanya makanya dia selalu mendapat beasiswa karna kejeniusanya, ketika sedang melayani pelangan jaejoong di pangil bosnya untuk melayani pelangan yang baru masuk yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu,lalu jaejoong menghampirinya dan betapa terkejutnya jaejoong melihan yunho dan gengnya di hadapanya membuat jaejoong khawatir,melihat jaejoong di situ yunho tersenyum sinis dan meremehkan

Jaejoong: silahkan duduk, anda mau pesan apa?

Yunho: heh sopan sekali, aku mau capucino

Yoochun: mokachino

Changmin: capucino+ susu+ caramel

Go arra: hot choklat

Jaejoong: baik harap tunggu sebentar

Jaejoong beranjak dari meja yunho dan membuat pesanan sesuai yang mereka mau,ketika mengantarkan pesanan yunho jaejoong terjatuh karna dengan sengaja arra buat ia menendang kaki jaejoong dan membuat jaejoong berdiri tak seimbang dan terjatuh dengan pesanan yang di tangannya menimpa yunho

Yunho: panasssss,apa-apaan ini kau sengaja ya

Jaejoong: maaf2 aku tak sengaja# jaejoong berdiri dan ingin membantu yunho

Yunho: jangan menyetuh ku Gay sialan aku tak ingin terjangkit oleh virus Gay mu

Mendengar itu membuat jaejoong ingin menangis apa lagi ketika teman2 yunho tertawa dan mengejeknya,karna mendengar ribut2 boss kafe pun keluar dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat kecerobohan jaejoong apalagi ketika dia melihat yunho di situ sang anak pemilik asli dari kafe itu membuat sang boss marah besar terhadap jaejoong,apa jaejoong tidak tau dia telah berurusan dengan anak konglomerat dari keluarga jung pewaris satu2nya kekayaan yang hampir menguasai korea.

Boss kafe: kim jaejoong kau di pecat!

Mendengar itu tambah membuat jaejoong ingin menangis dan kelabakan

Jaejoong: tap…tappii..

Boss kafe: tidak ada tapi-tapian seakrang juga kau pergi,ini gajih mu untuk bulan ini

Jaejoong tidak bisa melawan dia mengambil uang yang di berikan bossnya lalu

Jaejooong: terimakasih atas ke baikan mu jung yunho kata2 jaejoong yang terakhir ia ucapkan sebelum pergi dari tempat itu, mendengar itu teman2 yunho tertawa senang sedangkan yunho terdiam sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak

Lannjut ga ya hehehehe, jika ingin lanjut mohon dukungannya anyoonnggg mmuuuaahh buaat para reader tercinta


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tirle: I will not trust in love again

Autor: Helenkim (Me)

Genre: Romance, hurt,angs dll entar kalian baca aja sendiri heheh autor juga bingung ini cerita abal-abalan

Cast: yunjae yang lainnya nyusul

Rate: T-M

Disclaimer: the are not mine, tapi kimjaejoong dan ceritanya punya q

Warning: Boy X Boy yaoi 100% q autor baru jadi harap di maklumin kalau banyak salah dalam penulisan dll tapi cerita asli 1000% murni imajinasi autor jadi harap di hargai TYPO bertaburan

Ini lanjutan ff q semoga bisa menghibur para pembaca

Baca pelan-pelan biar tidak binggung, semoga bisa paham dengan apa yang ingin Helen sampaikan

_Banyak kata luka di hati yang tidak bisa ku ungkapkan karena tak semudah merangkai kalimat di ujung pena dan tak bisa keluar sebagai ucapan tapi hanya terpendam sebagai luka di hati_

_Tolong aku…..!_

_Bantu aku melepas semuanya _

_Aku tak ingin terus bersarang di kehidupan nyata _

_Hahahaha…memalukan…._

_Bisakah aku lepas dari belenggu sakit ini….?_

_Jaejoong POV_

''hinks...hinks kenapa aku menangis kenapa air mata ini tak bisa berhenti,ayolah kim jaejoong untuk apa kau menangis karena kata2 kasar darinya bukankah kamu sering mendapatkan hinaan lebih parah dari itu sebelumnya dan kau baik2 saja tapi kenapa kau begitu lemah saat di hadapanya?...

Jaejoong:" _kenapa…kenapa yunho? Kau harus singgah dalam hati dan hidup ku jika hanya bisa melukai ku…!" Hinks….hinks.._

Sejak kejadian di kafe jaejoong sangat begitu terluka, di perjalanan pulang dia tak henti-henti berteriak dan menangis untung saja orang-orang tidak berlalu-lalang di daerah itu karna sudah larut malam dan hari itu juga sedang hujan deras yang membantu jaejoong mengeluarka kesedihanya jaejoong sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan sekelilingnya dengan rasa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulangnya ia hanya ingin pulang sekarang dia ingin menenangkan diri untuk mengurangi rasa sakit hatinya, walaupun ia tau rasa sakit di hati itu tak akan pernah sembuh karna terlanjur sudah berlubang dan tak akan bisa menutup.

Sesampainya di rumah jaejoong membuka pintu dengan kunci khusus untuknya agar tidak repot keluar masuk jika ibu dan adik-adiknya tidak ada di rumah suasana di rumah begitu sepi karna ibu dan adik-adiknya sudah tertidur jaejoong merasa lega akan ke adaan itu dia tidak mau satupun dari mereka melihat ke adaanya yang menyedihkan dia terlihat lusuh, basah karna air hujan,dan mata memerah sedikit bengkak karna menangis cukup lama.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai masuk ke kamarnya,dia melepas baju dan celananya sampai tidak mengunakan apapun lalu memasuki kamar mandi, setelah itu jaejoong memasang piyamanya dan tidur dengan tenang seperti tidak mengalami masalah apapun dalam hidupnya.

Paginya,jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjabkan matanya untuk menormalkan penglihatanya,jaejoong duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memegang kepalanya dia merasa pusing bahkan matanya terasa sangat lelah, ia sedang berpikir apakah dia akan pergi kesekolah atau membolos saja di rumah jaejoong tidak mood untu berangkat sekolah

Sudah cukup lama bergulat dengan pikirannya akhirnya jaejoong memutuskan untuk ke sekolah,dia tak ingin kesedihanya berdampak pada sekolahnya biar apapun yang akan terjadi nanti dia harus berjuang terus bangkit dari keterpurukanya,jaejoong berdiri dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi setelah mandi memasang baju dan sarapan jaejoong menyempatkan dirinya berpamitan dengan ummanya sebelum berangkat sekolah

Di perjalanan Jaejoong sedikit terburu-buru dia berlari kecil di jalan menuju sekolahnya sebab dia kesiangan ini pertama kalinya bagi siswa teladan seperti jaejoong kesiangan

karna hampir setengah jam dia habiskan untuk berpikir pagi itu jadi inilah hasilnya ,untung dia sempat menerobos pagar di detik-detik terahir ketika inggin di tutup jadi dia selamat setelah menerobos pagar, jaejoong langsung berlari ke kelasnya sebelum dia benar-benar telambat mengikuti pelajaran, ketika membuka pintu kelas jaejoong jaejoong membungkuk 90% "mian soengsangnim saya kesiangan bolehkah saya mengikuti pelajaran anda" ucap jaejoong sambil memejamkan matanya cukup lama jaejoong membungkuk tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali jadi dia membuka matanya dan melihan sekelilingnya tidak ada orang sekalipun di kelas itu

Jaejoong mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,"aku lupa jam pertamakan olahraga aduh aku bertingkah seperti orang gila tadi" oceh jaejoong lalu pergi berlari keruang ganti laki-laki

ke adaan ruang ganti laki-laki begitu ribut karna tingkah konyol mereka yang bercanda ria tapi ketika jaejoong memasuki ruang tersebut suasanapun langsung berubah drastis para siswa itu dengan serius memasang baju olahraganya seperti mereka ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan itu, melihat itu jaejoong hanya diam dia mendekati lokernya dia mulai mendengar bisikan-bisikan teman-teman sekelasnya

"hey,ayo cepat pasang baju kalian Gay datang nanti kalian bisa di goda"ucap siwon

"tidak ku sangka dia masih berani datang sekolah,apa dia tidak punya malu" jawab heachul

"rasanya sekolah ini penuh dengan manusia menjijikan seperti dia aku jadi ingin keluar dari sini rasanya sekolah ini tidak seelit yg kita kira" oceh krris

Mendengar itu jaejoong hanya diam,apa pedulinya dia sudah biasa mendengar kata-kata seperti itu seakan jaejoong sudah kebal menghadapi itu. dia sudah biasa menjalani hari-harinya menderita dan kesepian rasanya kata kebahagiaan sudah tak pernah ia rasakan atau lebih tepatnya jauh dari hidupnya.

Kegiatan olahragapun selesai kini tiba bagi jaejoong dan temansekelasnya mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya,jaejoong sedang mengati baju di ruang ganti laki-laki dia sendirian ia sengaja menganti baju paling terakhir dari teman sekelasnya ia tak ingin mendengar kata-kata mengerikan dari mereka jadi dia menungu di luar ruangan sampai para teman sekelasnya ke luar baru dia masuk ini kebiasaan baru utuk jaejoong

Setelah selesai mengati baju jaejoong kembali ke kelasnya belum memasuki ruangan,jaejoong sudah di pandang aneh oleh teman sekelasnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu,ketika memasuki ruanga jaejoong terkejut melihat yunho mengeluarkan barang-barang dari tasnya membuat isi dari tas itu tercecer entah kemana melihat itu jaejoong memberanikan diri membuka suaranya

Jaejoong: apa yang kau lakukan yunho? Kenapa kau membongkar tas ku?

Yunho: jawab saja dengan jujur jae, apa kau mencuri dompet Ara?

Jaejoong: apa maksud mu aku tak mengerti ? apakau menuduh ku mencuri jika benar begitu akan ku jelaskan ke pada mu aku tidak pernah mencuri apapun!

Ara: bohong, jangan pura-pura kim jaejoong aku tau kau yang mencuri dompet ku kau orang terakhir di ruangan ini ketika kami di ruang ganti jadi kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi ayo akui saja kalau kau yang mencuri dompet ku!

Jaejoong: jangan bicara sembarangan, benar aku yang terakhir di ruangan ini tapi bukan berarti aku mencuri dompet mu

Ara: Ciihh, jangan sok polos deh Gay sialan

Changmin: untuk meyakinkan kalau dia benar-benar tidak mencuri Gimana jika kita telanjangi saja hehehe

Yoochun: Wahh ide bagus, itu pikiran yang sangat jenius shim changmin

Ara: ya aku setuju, yunho bagai mana menurut mu ?

Yunho: Kuras sedikit berlebihan tapi itu cocok untuk seorang pencuri yang tidak mau mengaku itu adalah ide yang sangat brilian

Mendengar itu changmin banga karna di puji hyungnya atas ide gilanya tapi berbeda dengan jaejoong mendengar itu jaejoong ketakutan apalagi ketika yunho member perintahnya untuk changmin dan yoochun memegang tanganya membuat jaejoong tak bisa berkutik

Ketakutan jaejoong semakin bertambah ketika yunho mendekatinya "berhenti jangan mendekat" ucap jaejoong dengan suara bergetar tapi sayang yunho sama sekali tak mengubrisnya sama sekali tapi semakin mendekat yunho memulai membuka dasi jaejoong dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ia tak percaya yunho akan benar melakukanya menelanjanginya di depan teman sekelasnya, jaejoong meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri dari cengkrama changmin dan yoochun sambil memoho pada yunho " berhenti, kumohon hentikan aku tak pernah mencuri apapun kalian boleh memukul dan mencacimakiku sesukahati kalian tapi aku mohon jangan lakukan ini aku harus bagai mana lagi membuktikan pada kalian kalau aku tidak mencuri ! Hinks…hinks" jaejoong berteriak dan menangis dia tidak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya sebagai namja yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Melihat itu membuat yunho memegang dadanya "apa ini kenapa sakit sekali rasanya,kenapa sakit sialan ini datang lagi ketika aku melihat jaejoong menangis apa maksud dari semua ini?" oceh yunho seperti bergumam yang membuat aktivitasnya menelanjangi jaejoong berhenti "hyung kau baik-baik saja" Tanya changmin

"yunho-ya aku sudah lelah menahanya aku sudah lelah menahanya" ucap yoochun yang merasa kesulitan menahan jaejoong yang terus meronta-ronta, seakan tersadar dari ucapan yoochun yunhopun melanjutkan kegiatanya, melihat itu jaejoong semakin meronta-ronta apalagi ketika yunho berhasil membuka 1kancing…jaejoong melawan

Kancing ke 2….jaejoong menangis tapi perlawananya melemah

Kancing ke 3…. Jaejoong samasekali tak melawan dan menangis dalam diam

Teman sekelas jaejoong berteriak begitu antusias sambil berteriak "buka!" sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiran soengsangnim dan seseorang murid baru(?)….

Jaejoong sudah sangat pasrah dengan ke adaanya dia sudah menyerah dia sadar sekeras apapun dia melawan tetap dia tidak akan bisa menang,suaranya hilang,air matanya mengering,badanya serasa lemah dan kaku,tatapan matanya kosong seperti tanpa jiwa "apa yang harus ku lakukan,seseorang tolong aku !" teriak jaejoong dalam hati meminta pertolongan.

Mata jaejoong membulat lebar ketika melihat tangan kekar seseorang(?) meninju pipi yunho adegan itu seperti slow motions di mata jaejoong tidak hanya itu jaejoong juga di kejutkan dengan apa yang dia lihat siapa orang yang meninju yunho tersebut….

TBC

Penasarankan siapa orang yg meninju yunho apa ada yang mau nebak? Tunggu di next chap

Aku akan menyelesaikan ff ini sebelum melanjutkan ff lain, semoga kalian bisa terhibur

Mohon kritik dan saranya

Riiipppiiiuuu please hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tirle: I will not trust in love again

Autor: Helenkim (Me)

Genre: Romance, hurt,angs dll entar kalian baca aja sendiri heheh autor juga bingung ini cerita abal-abalan

Cast: yunjae yang lainnya nyusul

Rate: T-M

Disclaimer: the are not mine, tapi kimjaejoong dan ceritanya punya q

Warning: Boy X Boy yaoi 100% q autor baru jadi harap di maklumin kalau banyak salah dalam penulisan dll tapi cerita asli 1000% murni imajinasi autor jadi harap di hargai TYPO bertaburan

Hehehe makasih buat reader sudah berkenan membaca ff gaje ini,aku jadi semangat pas baca riviewnya membuat Helen penuh dengan ide baru walaupun lagi ke adaan genting

Mohon kasih semangatnya ya sebab kekuatan imajinasi ku ada di riiippiiuu kalian heheheh Helen lebay, Cha kita mulai saja …

**PREVIEW_**

Jaejoong sudah sangat pasrah dengan ke adaanya dia sudah menyerah dia sadar sekeras apapun dia melawan tetap dia tidak akan bisa menang,suaranya hilang,air matanya mengering,badanya serasa lemah dan kaku,tatapan matanya kosong seperti tanpa jiwa "apa yang harus ku lakukan,seseorang tolong aku !" teriak jaejoong dalam hati meminta pertolongan.

Mata jaejoong membulat lebar ketika melihat tangan kekar seseorang(?) meninju pipi yunho adegan itu seperti slow motions di mata jaejoong tidak hanya itu jaejoong juga di kejutkan dengan apa yang dia lihat siapa orang yang meninju yunho tersebut….

**Part 3**

Jaejoong Pov

'' Eh, apa ini kenapa yunho memukul yunho apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kenapa aku melihat yunho ada dua apa mataku sudah rusak karna menangis ?" Tanya jaejoong dalam hatinya

Orang-orang yang di kelas jaejoong-pun terdiam seketika melihat adegan itu,mereka juga mempunyai pemikiran yang sama seperti jaejoong

" hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya orang tersebut yang memukul yunho

''sejak kapan kau datang dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya yunho yang kembali bertanya pada orang tersebut karna saking kagetnya melihat kedatangan yang tiba-tiba tersebut

"aku baru saja datang dari jepang dan langsung ke sekolah ini, aku merasa senang karna akan bertemu dengan hyung dan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama tapi apa yg kulihat hyung melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan dan membuat ku kecewa dengan hyung" jawab orang tersebut dengan suara yang meningi dan terdengar sangat emosi

"u-know,, kau tak tau apa-apa sebaiknya kau diam dan jangan mengangu urusan ku" jawab yunho dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi

Dan di situ mulai perdebatan antara dua jung tersebut, yang membingungkan orang-orang sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, sampai pada akhirnya merekapun mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi….

Changmin,Yoochun,dan ara sontak kaget dan bertanya-tanya pada yunho yang paling dulu bertanya adalah si jenius shim Changmin,membuat ara dan yoochun berdecak sebal karna kurang cepat dari mulut Changmin

"yunho hyung sejak kapan kembaran mu datang ?,kenapa tidak memberitahukan pada kami apalagi kalau dia sekolah di sini" Tanya changmin

"aku juga tidak tau jangan Tanya aku! Bukankah dia sudah bilang tadi dia baru datang dari jepang kamu tidak dengar ya,untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya tanyakan saja pada kembaran brengsek ku itu" jawab yunho dengan emosi sambil menatap tajam adiknya yang sedang mencengkrami kerah bajunya.

Mendengar kata kembaran berkali-kali seluruh orang yang di kelas itu mengerti dan berteriak "HHhhhaaaaaaaah yunho punya kembaran!" karna teriakan orang-orang di kelas itu membuat perkelahian antara 2 jung tersebut terhenti karna dengan reflek menutup telinga masing-masing karna terlalu bising saking hebohnya, mereka melupakan jaejoong yang sudah hampir bertelanjang dada mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan adegan terakhir yang mereka tungu-tungu mereka hanya heboh melihat U-know dan yunho bergantian mulai dari mata musangnya,tinggi badan,warna kulit, wajah,model rambut ,bahkan mendengar suara mereka yang sangat sama terasa sangat sulit untuk membedakan keduanya karna terlihat seperti yunho yang sedang bercermin di kaca yang besar

Para yeoja yang melihatnya berteriak histeris….

Para namja yang melihatnya marah dan sedih karna saingan berat mereka bertambah 1….

Para pembaca melongo…

Junsu mewek mau nongol….

Author ngiler liat jeje telanjang dada wkwkwkwk

Ke adaan tersebut kembali menghening ketika melihat U-know mendekati jaejoong membuat semua mata tertuju pada jaejoong dan langsung blushing, orang-orang di kelas itu membelalakan matanya yoeja maupun namja karna melihat tubuh jaejoong yang begitu sempurna dan mengiurkan putih mulus,pinggang yang ramping dan bagian yang paling mengiurkan adalah…? Dengan refrek jaejoong menutup nipple dengan kedua tangannya

# yaaahhh sayang sekali bagian terbagusnya tidak kelihatan jeje jahat deh hehehe author ngiler lagi wkwkwkw

Membuat orang yang di kelas itu salah tingkah akibat melihat jaejoong dengan tatapan mesum mereka,termasuk ke 2 jung yang sedari tadi melihat jaejoong juga salah tingkah

U-know mendekati jaejoong yang tertunduk dan ia melepaskan almamaternya lalu memasangkanya di pundak jaejoong untuk menutupi tubuh jaejoong, pupil mata jaejoong membulat lebar ketika U-know mengendongnya ala BridalStyel orang-orang di kelas itu termasuk yunho membelalakan matanya melihat apa yang di lakukan U-know, lalu tiba-tiba jaejoong merasa pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang dan tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu

Melihat itu U-know panic dan langsung berlari membawa jaejoong ke UKS, ke sana dia di kawali dengan soengsangnim yang sedari tadi Cuma melongo di depan pintu.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya,giginya mengertak dia terlihat sangat emosi,changmin,yoochun,dan ara tak berani mendekati yunho setelah dengan sengaja U-know yang membawa jaejoong melewati yunho dengan sengaja menambraknya sambil tersenyum aneh….?

Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menormalkan penglihatanya,jaejoong melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan tenda putih dan tercium bau obat suasana yang khas di rumah sakit tapi jaejoong tidak di rumah sakit dia berada di ruang UKS terbukti dengan pengamatan sekilasnya

Lalu jaejoong menoleh ke samping ia melihat seseorang di sampingnya yang menatapnya kawatir "kau baik-baik saja,apa ada sesuatau yang sakit cepat katakana pada ku jika ada yang sakit?, Eh maaf aku banyak Tanya hehehe…kenalkan aku U-know dongsaeng dari kembaranku yunho hyung,aku yang membawa mu ke UKS karna kau pingsan di kelas boleh tau nama mu siapa? Gara-gara baju mu robek jadi nama mu tidak bisa di baca kita bisa jadi teman baik, ngomong-ngomong maaf atas perlakuan hyung ku berkelahi tidak jantan masa keroyokan trus merobek baju, apa maksudnya ya?" oceh U-know yang tak henti-henti

U-know menyangka jaejoong dan yunho sedang adu jotos, sampai pada akhirnya dia berhenti ber ongoceh ria ketika melihat jaejoong menangis,melihat itu U-know panic "apa yang terjadi,kenapa kau menangis apa aku mengucapkan kata yang bukan-bukan atau jangan-jangan bahasa korea ku salah?" Tanya U-know maklu lah dia baru datang dari jepang jadi dia sangka pengucapan koreanya salah

Jaejoong tidak menjawab ia malah menangis semakin keras membuat U-know semakin panic, awalnya posisi jaejoong yang berbaring di tempat tidur kini ia memaksakan dirinya duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya jaejoong ingin pergi dari tempat itu tapi terhenti ketika U-know memeluknya,jaejoong sempat melawan ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan U-know tapi ia tidak bisa semakin dia melawan semakin erat pelukan U-know akhirnya jaejoong menyerah dan menangis di dada bidang U-know "bagus,lebih baik kau keluarkan saja kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah ini dan aku akan siap menjadi sandaran mu hehehehe" ucap U-know dengan wajah ramahnya yang sangat berbanding terbalik dari muka dingin yunho

"ngomong-ngomong aku masih belum tau nama mu,mau kah kau memberi tahukan nama mu?" Tanya U-know

"kim jaejoong" jawab jaejoong singkat padat dan jelas

"Hangat" ungkap jaejoong

" EH, benarkah wah senangnya" Oceh U-know yang sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan jaejoong tapi ia tak ambil pusing karna dia juga nyaman memeluk jaejoong dia merasakan sensasi yang nyaman dan hangat membuat U-know senyam-senyum tak karuan

Sampai bencanapun datang,seseorang melepas pelukan mereka dengan paksa yang tidak lain orang itu adalah yunho "yyyyaaaaa!., apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Lalu yunho mendekati jaejoong dan menampar pipi jaejoong,melihat itu U-know membelalakan matanya "Yyyaaa! Hyung apa yang kau lakukan'' teriak U-know balik dengan suara yang tak kalah keras dari yunho sambil mendekati jaejoong yang sedang menangis dalam diam dan memegangi bekas tamparan tangan yunho di pipinya yang memerah

"Hinks….hinks…" suara tangis jaejoong yang tadinya berhenti kini terdengar lagi akibat ulah yunho

"jae, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya U-know sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu jaejoong berdiri,karna lama mengulurkan tangannya U-know pun memutuskan ingin meraih tangan jaejoong tapi pergerakan tangan U-know berhenti ketika Yunho berteriak

'' U-know menjauhlah dari namja menjijikan itu,dia seorang Gay apa kau mau terjerumus oleh kecantikan dan kebohonganya itu! dia menjebak mu,jadi ku peringatkan menjauh lah darinya!" teriak yunho

Mendengar itu membuat jaejoong langsung melihat U-know, jaejoong semakin menangis ketika melihat ekspresi U-know yang terdiam sambil membelalakan matanya lalu jaejoong melihat yunho yang tertawa sakratis penuh dengan kemenangan karna tidak kuat dari ke adaan itu jaejoong berlari keluar dari UKS sambil tak henti-hentinya mengelurakan air mata

Jaejoong POV

Kenapaaa, kau selalu mengangu hidup ku jung yunho Rasanya baru saja aku merasakan kehidupan Normal mempunyai teman tapi kenapa sesingkat ini kenapa kau harus menghancurkanya!?

Tangisan jaejoong semakin keras ketika mengingat kejadian di UKS melihat ekspresi wajah U-know yang terlihat shok ketika mengetahui tentang dirinya

Jaejoong: "apa kau akan membenci ku seperti dia?, apakah kau akan menatap ku jiji seperti dia ? apakah kau akan memperlakukanku seperti binatang sama seperti yang dia lakukan? Hey U-know ah kau kembarannya mungkin kau akan sama denganya akankah aku masih bisa bertahan di sekolah ini jika hanya menambah orang membenci ku,bagai mana cara ku menghadapi hari esok? Kaauuu sudah Gila kim jaejoong hahahaha mengerikan aaaakkkkkuuuu saaanngggaatt mmmeembeeennciii muuuu jung yunho!" oceh jaejoong tak karuan seperti orang gila di perjalanan pulang sekolah

Jaejoong meminta izin pulang cepat karena tidak terlalu sehat,jadi ia menangis dan berteriak tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melewati jalan itu jaejoong sudah terlalu buta untuk mengenal rasa malu sekarang.

"hehehe, kurasa aku harus mempersiapkan mental ku sekarang,untuk menghadapi ke 2 jung kembar itu besok" ucap jaejoong dengan tawa mirisnya

_Kehidupan penuh dengan misteri yang harus di pecahkan, kesedihan awal dari kebahagiaan…_

_Hehehehe TBC_

Mohon semangatnya ya, cha sampai jumpa di next chap


End file.
